


A Simple Question

by Denim_Wizard



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denim_Wizard/pseuds/Denim_Wizard
Summary: Ruby asks a simple question and gets more than she expected.





	A Simple Question

**Author's Note:**

> i had the idea for this when i was trying to go to sleep. i mean i think it's cute.

_"Hey Pyrrha,"_

 

_The taller girl turned, "Hello Ruby,"_

 

_"Happy Valentine's day,"_

 

_"Happy Valentine's day Ruby,"_

 

_"How's your day going? You've probably gotten a bunch of cards,"_

 

_Pyrrha shook her head, "No one's given me a card,"_

 

_Ruby looked shocked, "That's because someone asked you to be their valentine right?"_

 

_Red hair swished as she shook her head again, "Afraid not,"_

 

_"Well," the shorter girl rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, "will you be my valentine?"_

 

_Pyrrha smiled, "Of course,"_

 

~~\-------------------------------------------------~~

 

 ~~~~"I still can't believe it,"

 

"Can't believe what?" the taller redhead asked.

 

"I mean I asked you to be my valentine all those years ago thinking it would be a one time thing. But here we are all these years later," the shorter girl gestured around the room, "I didn't expect us to live together or anything. I really didn't think this is where I'd be,"

 

"I think that just goes to show the power some words have," she mused, "Personally, I couldn't be happier with the way things have turned out,"

 

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, "Hey Pyr?"

 

"Yes darling?"

 

"Will you be my valentine?"

 

Leaning down, Pyrrha pulled the shorter girl into a slow kiss.

 

"Of course," she answered after the two broke apart.

 

"Happy Valentine's day," Ruby whispered, kissing the taller girl's hand.

 

Pyrrha rubbed her thumb across the golden band wrapped around her wife's finger, hugging her closer, "Happy Valentine's day,"

**Author's Note:**

> i figured i'd make them happy. it's not like i'm going to be spending valentine's day with anyone. i have some ideas for other little stories kinda like this so i might post those when those days role around. thanks for reading.


End file.
